vinchaos: Possession
by vvlunardragon
Summary: More vinchaos to the vinchaos lemons  part 4! Rated M for Male sMex


vv: hello, all my faithful vinchaos fans, and welcome to part 4 of the vinchaos series! I apologize for the tameness of the last chapter, it just felt appropriate to have Vince earn his demon's help, plus to have him be the instigator, seeing what I have in store for him next chapter… I have decided to do 6 in total, for each time Chaos fights for control in Dirge of Cerberus~ so this is the scene in front of the Shinra building when Chaos almost comes out!

Chaos: RAEP TYME!

Vincent: O_o save me…

Chaos: vv owns NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH! If she did, Vincent would wear a lot less and I'd spend a lot more time doing him XD

~xXx~

Vincent had just defeated Rosso, and was talking to Shelke on the phone in front of the Shinra building, or rather, the remains of it, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His vision blurred until darkness obscured everything from sight.

When he was able to see anything again, the first thing he saw was red. Chaos's arms were wrapped around him, a mockery of a lover's embrace, and his wings were curled before him, forming a barrier between the pair and the darkness.

"What do you want, Chaos?" Vincent asked. "I'm afraid I'm still in a hurry, I don't have time for this."

Chaos nuzzled his host's throat through the material of his mantle. "I'm proud, you beat that bitch without my help at all," he purred.

"That's all?"

Chaos smirked, and his right hand slid up his host's torso and toyed with the buckles of his cloak. "I thought you could use a victory round."

Vincent tried to get free of the demon, though he knew it was useless. "Don't be vulgar. If I wanted brash rudeness, I'd spend more time with Highwind."

Chaos growled, making Vincent look back. "What?"

"Why would you compare me to _him?_" the demon growled.

"Because both of you are vulgar."

Chaos bared his teeth. "Don't compare me to him!" His hand clenched, shredding material and making his host wince as the claws dug into his chest.

"Alright, I apologize!" Vincent tried to placate the demon. Something about the demon's reaction to him mentioning the captain reminded him of a child fighting his sibling for his mother's attention.

Chaos gave a last low growl and huffed as he removed his claws from his host, and returned to undoing his buckles.

In a matter of moments, Vincent found himself clad in only his boxers, a pile of discarded clothes and items at his feet. Chaos's wings slowly pulled back, revealing the darkness beyond as his hands touched the waist of his boxers and slowly pushed them off.

Vincent grabbed Chaos's hands. "I don't have time for this, Chaos. Let me out of here."

Chaos bit his host's shoulder and ignored the hands covering his. "I will, after a bit of fun." He grabbed his host's hands and pulled them behind his back. He produced a set of handcuffs and used them to lock his host's hands behind his back.

Vincent growled. "Chaos, I need to go! If I don't stop the Tsviets, the planet is going to end."

"Getting into a rush won't save the planet," Chaos murmured, licking his host's neck, illiciting a strangled gasp from his reluctant partner.

Vincent shivered as the demon's hands explored his body. "And stopping for sex every chance you get won't either," he moaned as Chaos's un-gauntleted fingers teased one of his nipples and the other hand massaged his rear.

Chaos smirked and gave his host a shove, grabbing the chain linking the cuffs to keep the ex-Turk from face-planting. Vincent cried out as his shoulders were wrenched by the sudden stop that nearly dislocated his shoulders, and put his knees to the ground to settle his weight rather than let the demon support him.

Chaos got to his knees behind his host and placed a hand to the small of his back, applying pressure to force the ex-Turk to bend over. Chaos placed the first three fingers of his un-gauntleted hand to his host's mouth. Vincent tried to deny the demon entrance, but failed when Chaos sank his fangs into his shoulder, making him cry out. The fingers immediately invaded his mouth, exploring the warm, wet cavern, and trying to coax his tongue into playing. He resisted the urge to bite, and went along with a sigh. _The sooner he gets what he wants, the sooner I'll be able to leave_, he thought.

Mistaking the sigh for one of pleasure, Chaos smirked and licked his host's neck, running his tongue over the bite wounds as if in apology. "You see? Why fight something so enjoyable, when you take pleasure from it too?"

Vincent bit back a retort as Chaos removed his fingers from his mouth. The demon shoved his head against the ground and pushed a finger into him. He grimaced, still uncomfortable with letting the demon put his claws in him, and tried to remain still.

First the second, then the third finger was added, causing Vincent to moan at the curious blend of pleasure and pain. Chaos worked his fingers, scissoring, curling, thrusting, trying to stretch his host while at the same time making it pleasurable for him as well.

Vincent gasped as the claws scraped against his prostrate, and he felt Chaos smirk. "There we go," he murmered, dragging his fingers across it again, illiciting a moan.

Chaos removed his fingers from his host's hole, and pressed his erection against it, grinding teasingly. Vincent growled and tossed a glare over his shoulder at the demon.

Chaos snickered at his host's expression and leaned over him. In a single thrust, he pushed his entire length inside the ex-Turk, earning a scream from the man beneath him. Chaos's fingers snaked back into his mouth and teased his tongue into playing again as his host adjusted to accommodate his girth.

Vincent was trembling from the pleasure and pain that warred in his frame, and nearly missed the low growl Chaos let out. He opened his eyes and looked around as much as he could from his position.

Quite a distance away, three inhuman figures were milling about, and kept glancing at the pair as Chaos thrust into him with more force.

Chaos flared his wings and snarled at the trio. They backed up several steps, but continued to watch, occasionally trying to inch forward. Chaos snarled in a territorial manner and bit his host on the hollow of his throat as he thrust into the ex-Turk even harder, earning another scream from him as the rich scent of blood rose up.

Vincent twisted his head away from the demon's fingers once he was certain he could still talk. "What are they?"

Chaos growled, slowing his thrusts. "You should know. They're the ones I have to share your mind with."

"Galien Beast, Death Gigas, and Hellmasker?"

As if they heard their names, the three figures perked up and, overcome with a bout of confidence, took several steps towards the pair. Chaos bared his teeth, flared his wings, and roared loudly, resuming his brutal pace from earlier. They skittered back, hissing at the demon, before retreating back into the darkness.

Vincent's ears were ringing from the demon's call, and it took him a moment to realize that Chaos was talking. "… like they expect me to share, feh!" The demon pressed his chest against his host's back, whispering into his ear. "All of us knew the instant you lost control over me, even those weaklings took it as a sign of your weakness. The only reason they're staying back is because I'm here." He licked his host's earlobe, earning a strangled gasp. "Truthfully, your mind is stronger than theirs, but that won't stop them from trying if there's the slightest shift in power."

Vincent gasped as Chaos struck the spot that made him see stars as pleasure began to override pain, washing all thoughts from his mind.

Chaos smirked, removing his fingers from his host. He flipped his host over onto his back, and spread his legs. Vincent's breath hitched as Chaos guided his erection to his entrance, nudging against the tight ring of muscles. He leaned over his host, placing his guantleted hand beside his Vincent's head and hooking the other arm around his host's leg. He stared into his host's crimson eyes. "Of course, I refuse to share what belongs to me," he growled, leaning down and sinking his teeth into his host's neck while at the same time plunging his member into the ex-Turk.

Vincent cried out at the intrusion, and Chaos lapped up the spilled blood greedily while his host stretched to accommodate him. "You're always so tight," he murmured to his host while gently rotating his hips forward.

The ex-Turk growled, his face flushed. "Sh-shut up-ah!-vampire…"

Chaos stopped his small thrusts and looked at his host. "Vampire?"

Vincent squirmed slightly. "You always bite my neck, and you seem to have a thing for blood."

Chaos smirked, licking his host's neck. "I just like leaving marks all…" he stopped to kiss the spot below his host's ear, making him gasp. "Over," he nipped his earlobe, making him squirm more. "You," he thrusted deeply, earning a soft cry. He increased the force of his thrusts, confident his host was ready for the real fun. "Plus, your blood turns me on," he teased, mouthing the nearest bite mark.

Vincent growled, trying to keep from getting aroused by the demon's gentle ministrations. "So you're just using it for a sick aphrodisiac?"

"Now, don't put it that way," Chaos reprimanded, thrusting deeply and making Vincent moan. "It tastes good," he purred into his ear.

Vincent turned his face away from the demon, wishing his hands weren't bound so he could push the demon away. Chaos smirked and moved faster. Vincent whimpered at the sensation, but quickly suppressed his voice, not wanting to egg the demon on.

Chaos chuckled, nipping his shoulder. "Your uke is showing," he teased, releasing his host's leg and moving it up his chest. "Is now the best time to show your stubborn side?" He asked, tweaking a nipple.

Vincent gasped, arching his back and thrusting against the demon before he could pull himself back together. Chaos laughed at his reaction and let his hand slide back down south to caress his host's neglected member. Vincent bit his lower lip until he drew blood, trying to keep from crying out again.

Chaos lowered his head to his chest, running his tongue over the scarred flesh there. He felt his host's racing heartbeat as he worked his way down until he found what he was looking for.

Vincent's heart skipped a beat, and all the control he had managed to scrap together threw out the window as the demon's hot mouth closed around one of his nipples at the same time he brushed his prostate. He screamed as waves of pleasure wracked his body, coating both of their torsos in cum.

Chaos smirked as his tongue continued to tease his host's nipple. He ran his right hand through the sticky puddle on his host's stomach and brought it to his host's lips. Vincent's eyes were glazed in lust, and he ran his tongue across the demon's fingers, tasting his own essence. As he wrapped his lips around the digits, Chaos increased his pace until he roared his own release. He slowly withdrew himself from his host, earning a moan as the sticky liquids seeped out of his hole.

Chaos flipped his host onto his stomach, keeping his fingers in his host's mouth. Vincent continued to tease the digits as Chaos stroked himself back to hardness with his free hand.

Chaos leaned back over his host and thrust in deeply, making his host moan. Chaos immediately started moving, pounding into his host as hard as he could without breaking any of his host's bones.

Vincent's teeth snapped down on the fingers in his mouth as pain and pleasure warred with each other again. Chaos smirked, biting the skin at the base of his host's throat.

Vincent cried out as Chaos struck the spot he had found earlier, giving the demon a chance to withdraw his fingers from his mouth. He let his hand wander down his host's torso, teasing his nipples. Vincent's pants and moans filled the air as Chaos ravished him, reveling in his host's helplessness to the demon.

Chaos leaned over his host to nip his ear. "The cum I put in you earlier is bubbling," he whispered. "How does it feel?" He licked the shell of his host's ear. "Doesn't it feel great, getting fucked while you still have cum from the last round in your ass?" His hand moved farther south, fondling his member. "You're all wet and rock hard, so you must be enjoying it. You're so perverted, yet you accuse me of being twisted?"

Vincent flinched as Chaos bit his neck. The demon's pace picked up another notch, wiping all thoughts from his mind as release washed over him again.

He let his head drop as the demon continued to thrust towards his own climax. Blood ran down his neck, mingling with sweat. He felt a stinging from his rear as Chaos released his load, roaring loudly as he came.

The demon undid the handcuffs before collapsing on his host, nuzzling his throat as darkness overcame them.

When vision returned to Vincent, he was laying on the ground in front of the Shinra building. His phone was still on, and he could hear Shelke on the other end calling for him, asking what was wrong. "Why…?" he whispered. "Why is Chaos…? Why now…?"

~xXx~

vv: WHEE! Next one, next one!

Chaos: NEXT!

Vincent: O_O both of you look forward to raping me too much… though I suppose last one can't be considered rape…

vv: it usually starts as rape, ends as consentual

Chaos: BUT NOT NEXT TIME! :D

vv: Hai! ^^ Also, the reason Vince knew stuff last chapter?

Vincent: … I'm a Turk, though I may have… been forced to retire, I still remember my training.

vv: translation: he's done it before. While in the Turks. 500 gil says Veld.

Vincent: W-what?

vv: XD anyways, love those reviews! They keep me focused on the naughty things Chaos has planned for his host~ Just because I don't respond doesn't mean I don't love you for your feedback~ maybe I can be talked into another all-nighter.


End file.
